Phoenix Rising
by Black Scepter
Summary: Phoenix Wright, although cleared of his past 'crimes', lives his life as a pianist. His time as a lawyer and hero gone. However, when he finds himself involved in a mystery he finds the hero in him returning, because of her. PhoenixOC, PhoenixMia.
1. Chapter 1

It's me, Michael Fri of Black Scepter. Wow, it's been awhile since I worked on anything Phoenix Wright related. This idea came into my mind, completly different from anything I ever worked for this section. And I'm a little excited about this idea.

Time-wise, this takes place after Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. And it's also assuming the fact Phoenix decided not to retake the BAR exam, or at least not right away. I hope you enjoy the beginning of the story, and I hope it's a good mystery.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Thunder's boom and lightning's crackle cradle the rain as the drops in rapid splashes against the old weathered mansion. The rain water did nothing more than help rot the already rotting oak wood. The mansion's creaking and groaning under it's old joints as the silent rain, accompanied by the rambunctious thunder muffled the sounds of heated arguing inside. Where the owner of the mansion, Lloyd C. Nolan, was sitting in the comfy office chair behind his beautiful polished desk. Listening to the testy tone of his heir's voice, which had begun to rise in anger.

"Why father?" His heir called, "Why have you taken me out of your will?!"

Mr. Nolan sunk into his office chair and folded his hands underneath his chin. He pretended to consider what his heir was protesting when, in honesty, he was dead-set on his decision. His heir probably knew that too, but he continued to stare with a slight glint of hope in his wide eyes. But hope, like glass, can be shattered when smashed.

"I removed you for the reasons that best suit this family and it's future," he answered. "And no amount of pleading will be able to sway my mind."

The heir's curses melded with the thunder, making them inaudible to the elder man's ears. He sat there and let him yell and scream at him, his voice rising higher to the point where he couldn't even produce words. When the heir finished he simply stood there, shaking all over, the utter calmness of the old man fueled the fire of his rage. Cool brown eyes surveyed the young man as he spoke in a quiet and final tone.

"Are you done? You entered my house, demand to speak to me, and say only useless words followed by useless emotions." He said, "Your younger sister truly is the more sensible one…"

"Fool…" the heir trembled in pure hate.

"What did you say?" The elder man demanded, his brown eyes narrowing at him.

The heir shook as he stared at him, he swallowed once or twice before speaking in a louder voice than he intended.

"You fool… you old weathered prune, you will regret doing what you did. And don't you dare bring Leila into this, don't you dare…"

"Or what?" The old man challenged, despite his many years he sometimes acted like a hotheaded young man than a wise senior. "What will you do?"

"I'll…I'll make you sorry!" the man's voice rose once again, his yell echoing down to the foyer where the maids paused to listen.

The elder man lifted his head slightly to look at him, it was only now he saw the seething hate in his eyes. His will faltered, for once in his many years he felt his strong soul waver in the presence of his heir's. But it lasted for a moment, like a fleeting spring breeze, it passed him and his strength returned. Now he needed to reestablish dominance, he stood up tall and proud as he moved in front of the desk. It was now the young heir's turn to be afraid, his back stiffened and his body went rigid as the elder man approached. He attempted to put on a show of bravery, but the act was stale and needed improvement, he could be easily seen through.

"You, make _me_ sorry?" The elder man laughed. "I am sorry, sorry I never dumped you like the brat you are!"

His voice rose to a roar and everything froze, the heir, the maids, even the house stopped creaking. It's as if all activity in the house came to a halt, for fear of being a victim of the angry man. He swung his arm out, smacking the heir and pointing his finger at the door,

"You disgust me!" he shouted, "You and your sniveling whiny voice, get out of my house, now!"

The heir stood in defiance at his yelling, an action that surprised the old man, before he marched right out of the door and out of the office. The elder man stood frozen for a second, before walking back to his desk and opening the top right drawer. He pulled out a brandy glass and a bottle of amber liquid. Pouring himself a glass of bourbon he turned to the window and held the glass to his lips, placing it to the cup and slowly downing the strong tasting alcohol. He felt his entire body become warm and fuzzy, his senses and emotions becoming dulled. He was about to raise the glass to take another drink when a shrill scream startled him. He managed to keep a good grip on the glass though, setting it on the desk and hurrying out to the foyer.

"What's going on?" Mr. Nolan asked, seeing many of the house servants and maids run outside into the rain.

"S-sir!" One of maids cried, "It's Charles, your son, he's…he's…"

The elder man did not wait for her blubbering to continue, despite the argument and feelings of anger, parental concern kicked in. He pushed past his stuttering maid and several other servants, his concern turned to fear as he found a crowd of his servants outside. Pushing past them he demanded to know what happened, what he saw next he will never forget. There was his heir, his son, lying on the stone walkway: blood pouring beneath his body. His body was numb and cold, his world was broken like twigs under a man's boot. His son, his only son, gone… the elder man of iron will found himself threatened by sorrow. Yet no one would ever be able to tell. Because tears, like the rain, wash away together and become one. The thunder roared in angry and sorrow, the lighting flashed, the rain poured harder. The heavens were crying: for a life was taken, and world of a old father was broken.

Somewhere, unseen by the elder man, a stranger of the crying heavens smiled cruelly at his sorrowful time.

"Cry all you wish," the stranger of rain grinned. "You will be crying again very soon, when I take everything you hold dear…"

The stranger of the sorrowful rain walked away, drenching in the tears of pain and loving it. The rain did not hinder the stranger, nor did it welcome the figure, the stranger merely walked in it. Unwelcome, unneeded, and yet he melded with it perfectly. The heavens could only wonder, what tears this stranger could draw from the heavens for what is planned to come?

Only time would tell.

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter , enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The rising sun, the symbol of a new day and the opportunities that await. The city of Los Angeles was slowly beginning the new day, people bustling out into the streets and store vendors opening up their stores. Yes, a new day was here and everyone was out and about. Well, not everyone. Phoenix Wright, the legendary ex-defense attorney was lying back in his chair with his beanie over his eyes, his legs propped on the desk, and his entire body relaxed: yes Phoenix Wright was asleep at the desk. The light sounds of relaxed breathing coming from his mouth and the slow rising of his chest indicated he was in a light doze. He was exhausted from last night, Trucy dragged him along to one of her shows where it got a bit rowdy. Then again it's completely normal of a father to fend off active teenage boys from rushing his teenage girl. After a night of long running and hiding, he was more than happy to get some decent shuteye. He deserved it, or so he thought. His daughter Trucy did not agree with him, she had her hands on her waist and a frown on her face as he father continued sleeping. She picked up a stack of books on the edge of the desk and dropped them in front of him, the reaction was surprising and very loud. He yelped and began twisting around in his chair, so much so that he lost control and began to lean backwards. Soon he lost balance completely and fell back with a loud yell, crashing onto the floor and making a vibration loud enough to be felt in the next room. Phoenix slowly got up and groaned.

"Trucy," he said in his deep voice, "I've told you how I hate it when you do that."

"It's eight in the morning, you should be up already," Trucy pouted. "I did you a favor."

"That you did," Phoenix smirked, "But next time don't do me the favor, or at least do yourself a favor and leave daddy to sleep."

"But dad, it's Saturday," Trucy said, exasperated. "People do things on Saturdays, what do you do on a Saturday?"

Play video games, drink bottles of grape juice, and annoy my neighbors by playing the piano. Phoenix let out a low chuckle, "I do what everybody else does, just not as enthusiastically."

Trucy gave her father a knowing smile, the kind of annoying smile a mother gives her naughty child, and tapped her chin in mock thought, "Oh, and here I thought you were going to sleep in most of the day, drink bottles of grape juice until your sick and play the piano with no rest."

Phoenix stiffened and sighed, judging by Trucy's expression her Perceive ability she already knew what her adoptive father intended to do. Sighing like a child who lost an argument with his mom, he stood up and adjusted his beanie.

"All right you got me," he smirked, looking around. "Hey, where's Apollo?"

"Oh he went out," Trucy replied, fiddling with a button on her jacket like a nervous child. "He's been working hard lately so I thought he could use a break."

Phoenix smiled and patted her shoulder, "Good call sweetie."

Without another word he stepped out of the old office and into the kitchen, Trucy turned to follow him when something caught her eye: Phoenix's attorney badge, which Klavier returned for him to have. She gazed at the shiny bobble in the glass case and her smile flipped to a frown, Apollo fought so hard to save her father yet when all was said and done…

* * *

_Trucy stood outside the hall of The Wright Anything Agency. Her tiny frame shook with excitement, she had been waiting for this moment. Apollo shifted nervously, he too has been waiting for this moment. Trucy took a deep breath and stepped inside. Phoenix was sitting behind his old desk, staring at some photo in his hand. The expression on his face was familiar to a sad lonely child, someone who lost something very dear to him. But Trucy had better news to give him, she skipped to the front of the desk and knocked on the wood._

_"Daaaaddddy," she said in a sing-song voice, "Polly and I have a surprise for youuuuu!"_

_Phoenix lifted his eyes from the picture frame and smiled at his daughter, setting the frame down he crossed his arms on the desk._

_"Well what is it?" he asked, putting his attention on the two of them._

_Trucy clapped her hands together as Apollo held up a round gold badge, Phoenix blinked at the object before he realized what it was. Trucy could barely contain her glee, like a child given the promise of ice cream if they finish their chores, she bounced in her spot and spoke with excitement._

_"Klavier gave it back to Polly today!" she giggled, "He wanted us to give it back to you, isn't this great daddy? Once you retake the BAR exam you can use this badge again, isn't it great?!"_

_Phoenix's face was impassive as he stared at the object in Apollo's hand, he stood up and looked away. Trucy frowned, this was the reaction she was hoping for. All of a sudden she felt like all the warmth in the air was sucked out of the open window, instead she felt like the air became thick with tension. Apollo began to feel it as well because his body began to shift uncomfortably._

_"I don't want it," Phoenix answered, "I decided not to retake the BAR."_

_Trucy gapped at her father, this was definitely not the reaction she expected, period. Apollo was also surprised, he stuttered as he tried to speak._

_"B-but, isn't this what you wanted? I thought you were happy when I cleared your name?"_

_"I am," Phoenix responded, even though his face was still impassive. "Thank you for that Apollo, but… I'm not going to be a lawyer."_

_"Why not?" Trucy asked, "Klavier and Polly told me that were the best lawyer there ever was, you helped lots of people!"_

_"Did I?" Phoenix questioned quietly._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Trucy asked, tilting her head to the side. "Of course you did!"_

_Phoenix didn't answer Trucy's question, instead he looked at Apollo and answered with an impassive face, "Thank you for bringing back my badge, but I cannot accept it."_

_"But… Mr. Wright…." Apollo started, only to get cut off_

_"I said no!" Phoenix shouted, causing Trucy and Apollo to jump._

_Realizing he shouted Phoenix took a deep breath and walked past the two of them, mumbling about needing to get some fresh air. Apollo crossed his arms and frowned as Trucy walked around her father's desk and picked up the picture._

_"Why did he yell like that?" Apollo asked, turning to Trucy. "What do you have?"_

_Trucy turned to the photo for Apollo to see, it was of a woman with long chocolate hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a business suit that was parted down the middle to expose the dress she wore underneath, her cleavage was partially exposed but not too much to be sluttish. She bore a smile that was almost considered to be motherly, a smile that would warm the coldest man's heart. Even Apollo felt at peace staring at the photo._

_"Who's that?" he asked, looking at the photo curiously._

_"I don't know…" she confessed, turning to the back of the photo and finding some words inscribed at the back: To Phoenix, never give up the fight -Mia Fey._

_Not knowing who this 'Mia Fey' was, she placed the picture on the desk and took the Lawyer's badge from Apollo and placed it in a case on the shelf. Maybe one day, he'd look at it and take it out to use one day…_

* * *

But that day has yet to come. Trucy stared sadly at the lawyer's badge lying in the case and turned away, she didn't have time to reflect on sad memories. It was Saturday! A day of fun, cartoons, and playing. But first, breakfast was needed before any of the day's busy activities began. Phoenix proceeded to the kitchen and pulled out his cookbook and began whipping up scrambled eggs, adding some spices to the mixture and whipping up some bacon on the side. Once it was finished cooking he set out a plate for himself and Trucy, serving her a helping of eggs and bacon he sat at the small kitchen counter. He dug into his plate silently, consuming the food without striking conversation. Trucy was still thinking about the memory so she wasn't feeling talkative, which struck Phoenix as odd, since normally she is very talkative.

"Trucy, are you okay?" he asked, causing the fifteen year old to raise her head.

She put on a big fake smile and nodded, "I'm just fine, just thinking about what I want to do today, that's all."

Phoenix blinked at her once or twice before smiling back, returning to his food they spent the breakfast in comforting silence. After finishing the last of his orange juice Phoenix dabbed his chin with a napkin and stood up.

"I think I'm going to take a walk, are you going to stay here or do you want to accompany me?"

"I'll stay here," Trucy answered, poking at her eggs a little. "You go and enjoy your walk."

Phoenix paused again, his parental concern kicking in. He opened his mouth to speak when a thought crossed his mind, maybe she wanted to be alone right now. His brain argued with his heart and he decided the latter would be a good idea, giving his growing girl her privacy. He gave a short wave and slowly stepped out the door. Trucy watched him go and felt her own gaze drifting longingly at her father's attorney badge, hoping one day her father would change his mind and take up his badge again. But it seemed like that wish would be like most childish wishes, beautiful but unrealistic. The dream may never be a reality.

Phoenix strode his way through the streets of LA, unlike the pedestrians by him he was walking with no purpose. No matter how many walks he took he was always amazed at how everybody scurried by him, they were in the big rush of a clash of ideals and purposes in life. Everybody has a job in the big play of the world, they play their parts, and exit the stage when they're finished. His part was long finished, recorded, and left on the cutting room floor. It was a good script, the script of his life, but it was rejected by the big director and thrown into the flames. Sighing to himself he continued to walk by the busy people, he decided to take a shortcut to his favorite place.

Walking through People Park he passed a familiar mansion, which he had intentions on avoiding, and a few children playing on the swing set. He walked on as he felt a tug of a memory of him bringing Trucy here once, a long time ago. Laughing a little he pushed the sweet memory aside and walked on, he was just leaving People Park when he saw some police cars stationed in front of a creaky old house. He raised an eyebrow and found himself, although reluctantly, walking across the street to the crowd. He gently pushed himself through the crowd and made his way closer to the front of the crowd, there was a few officers trying to block the view of pedestrians and there was police tape around the front gate. _A crime? _Phoenix thought, looking around to see beyond the gate was a small pool of blood. _Either this was some major accident, or it was anything but one._

Through the crowd he saw the familiar face of Klavier Gavin, the young Prosecutor was standing with a distraught Ema Skye, they seemed to be talking with a few of the officers. They seemed busy, and this didn't have anything to do with Phoenix, so he turned around and left. He was turning to leave when he saw something off the corner of his eye, there was some ivy growing on the side of the gate in front of the creaky old house. Sure it didn't seem interesting normally, but as he stared at the ivy a childish thought popped into his head. Then the mature side of him dismissed it, but the childish side in him brought it back up.

"Bad idea Phoenix," he told himself, "Come on, what would Maya say?"

Phoenix actually thought back to what Maya would say, then suddenly an image of her appeared in his head. Laughing while speaking to him. _"Come on Nick, you need to grow some balls. Be a man for once!"_

Phoenix blinked once or twice at the life-like memory of his old assistant and sighed. Maya, or the image of Maya, was right. He looked around and made sure no one was looking before he grabbed onto the vines and lifted himself up, using all of his strength to climb the ivy and make it to the other side. When he cleared the fence he gave a yelp as he fell, groaning to himself as he landed on the grass he sat up. Quickly readjusting his beanie he kept in a crouched stance and made his way across the front yard. Luckily the yard was thick with hedges, it made it easier to traverse through the field. He slowly made his way to the closest hedge next to the crime scene and got himself a good look. It was definitely a murder, the chalk drawn into the ground and the pool of blood on it confirmed it. The body was positioned with the head facing the gate, meaning the victim died trying to leave the house. And if that's the case, was the victim shot in the chest?

Being this close to the crime scene reminded Phoenix of his lawyer days, and how he would gather clues from the scene. But soon his fantasy bubble burst and reality flooded in, he wasn't a lawyer anymore. And him being near the crime scene would mean big trouble if he was caught, he decided he saw enough and was turning to leave when his foot connected with something. Pausing at the strange feeling he looked down and what he saw forced an uncomfortable chill in his heart, hidden in the hedge he was behind, was a revolver. Freezing at the sight of the weapon he gulped, this was probably one of the worst places to be right now. He was going to creep around the hedge and make his way back, when a voice made his entire body jump.

"Who are you?"

Phoenix froze from his crouching stance and gulped: busted. He slowly turned around and looked up at the person behind him, and his jaw dropped. It was a woman with long brown hair and sharp blue eyes, she was wearing a red dress suit and a long red skirt over her legs. The suit was loosened at the front, exposing the woman's ample bosom to whoever may see it. But it was neither of these features that made his jaw drop, it's who she looked like that made his heart stop.

"Mia…?"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
